Fate Knows Where Love Lives
by SusieQ13
Summary: LAST CHAPTER'S UP!!--28-year-old Rory meets a little girl who tells a surprising tale.
1. Introduction

----------------INTRODUCTION---------------  
  
Rory Gilmore has graduated from Harvard successfully and has taken on a great life. She works at a very prestigious law firm in New York, where she also lives. Her spacious loft-apartment she bought as soon as she got out of college. She is now 28 years old and living alone. Boyfriends came and went, unsuccessfully. She was too busy with work and never had time or made time to have fun and enjoy herself.   
  
She and Dean mutually broke up before they left for seperate colleges. It would be too hard having a long-distance relationship so they called it quits. Rory kept her emotions to herself and never branched out to love anyone else after Dean. Sure, she dated but she couldn't bring herself to have a good time.   
  
Her mother, Lorelai, married Luke Danes and they still reside in Stars Hollow. Jess moved out without notice. Nobody knows where he went, but Rory had a feeling he either went to college or back with his mom. Rory called her mom at least once a week to hear the Stars Hollow gossip. She heard ramblings and thinks Dean went back to Chicago.  
  
So, at 28, Rory Gilmore has a successful life, workwise, money-wise and home-wise, but there's still something missing. Something more that she's always needed but only had once in her life. Love.   
  
This is just the into. Continue on to chapter 1!................. 


	2. Intriguing Message

Ch.1--  
  
A warm saturday morning sunshine broke through the clear window in Rory's bedroom. She awoke with a smile, but it faded when she realized she had to go into work. Usually, she loved going to work and having something to do, but today she wanted to relax. She called in sick but they said they needed her today.  
  
She groaned at the phone as she hung it back onto the reciever and walked out to the kitchen. Drinking her coffee, a thought popped into her head. She called Lane, her [still] best friend, who lived nearby in New York. Nobody answered the phone, so she left a message.   
  
"Hey Lane, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight. Maybe go to a movie? I'm going to be at work all day, so just call me there or leave me a message at home. Bye."  
  
Rory hung up the phone with a sigh and got ready for work.  
---  
  
Around 7:30 pm, Rory finally got through all of the paper work that she needed done and met with her appointments. Just as she got up to grab her coat and leave, her boss, Mr. Crowes, piled another stack of papers that needed to be filed and sorted on her desk.   
  
"Sorry Rory."  
  
"No, I can't. I have to leave. My..mother's in the hospital and i've been waiting all day to go down there. Please, can I leave?" she asked lying.  
  
The man let out a sigh, "I didn't know. You should have told us sooner you had a relative in the hospital. We always make exeptions. And if you need more time off, just call in. I know we've been asking you to work over-time a lot lately. You deserve a break."  
  
Taken aback at what he said she suppressed a smile and grabbed her things, "Thank you. Goodbye."  
  
She left her office and the building with relief.  
  
--  
As soon as Rory got home, she saw the red light blinking on her answering machine. She pressed the button casually and the message Lane left rang throughout the room.  
  
"Rory, sorry I can't make it to do anything tonight. I already have plans. I'm really sorry. I'll call you later and we can make plans for next weekend. [beep]"  
  
A message following had an unfamiliar voice that shocked her. It was a young girls voice and she sounded about 10 years old. The mature-sounding, yet nervous voice spoke shakily.  
  
"Rory Gilmore. I have something important to discuss with you. My name is Bethany and I would like to meet with you tonight at a small coffee shop here in New York. It's on East 54th street, called Charlie's Place. Please meet me there at 8:15. It's very important."  
  
Rory stood in shock at what she just heard. First she thought it to be a prank of some sort, but she realized that 'Charlie's Place' is her favorite coffee shop, so it must concern someone she knows.  
  
She glanced at the clock and hurried to get dressed casually in black jeans and a white t-shirt. She didn't have much time until 8:15, so she dashed right out the door.  
  
=================  
End ch. 1. The next one should be out soon! 


	3. Photographic Memories

[A/N--I own nothing besides my own characters (Bethany).]   
  
Walking down the street, Rory glanced at her watch every now and then to make sure she wouldn't be late. At first she was excited at what news, but then she became nervous that it may be some type of prank. Being brave, Rory opened the door to the quaint coffee shop and looked around nonchalantly.   
  
She saw a few little girls, but all had a mother or some adult with them. Not knowing exactly what she was looking for, Rory sat down at a table and ordered a coffee.   
  
After a few sips, a little brunette girl approached her table with a shy smile. She looked as tall as a 10 or 11 year old and had her long hair hang down casually.   
  
Rory decided to speak first, "Are you Bethany?" She spoke in a calm and normal voice, not one of those 'baby' voices, because she hated that when she was a little girl.  
  
"Yes, i'm Bethany," she said matter-of-factly and sat down at the table. She continued to speak, "you're probably wondering why I called you."  
  
"Yes, i'm very curious as to why a little girl i've never seen before called me out of the blue." Rory replied with a smile.  
  
"Well, I--" she stopped abruptly when an older, blonde woman came up beside Bethany and smiled. Motioning to the lady, Bethany said, "oh, this is my Aunt Audrey."  
  
"Audrey Bennet." she said, taking a seat and extending her hand, "nice to meet you, Rory."  
  
Rory was extremely confused but shook the woman's hand and replied, "Hello. I'm sorry. Can you explain to me this whole predicament I have gotten myself into?"  
  
Being a shy girl, Bethany sat back and let her aunt do the talking.  
"Rory Gilmore. Bethany has wanted to meet with you for a number of reasons. Her father...well, would you like to continue, or should I?" she asked, turning to Bethany.  
  
Sitting up, Bethany continued, "Last month, my daddy was in a car accident. He's still in the hospital with broken ribs and a concussion. I'm happy because the docters say the concussion is fading, but I guess he's afraid something's going to happen. He's raised me my whole life, since my mommy left when I was a baby and ever since I could remember, he often talks about a girl he knew and loved as a teenager. Rory Gilmore. I knew that if I found this lady and met her, she might help him feel better. So, I called my Aunt and she found your name over the computer."  
  
Rory still was a little fuzzy on what this was about. Someone she knew when she was younger.  
  
"I'm very sorry that your father's in the hospital, but how do you know that i'm the right 'Rory Gilmore'?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"We knew that you lived in New York from some references. And also, my daddy has had this picture I found in a little box." she said as she revealed the crinkled photograph. "It doesn't look like you, though...so i'm not sure."  
  
Rory took the photo gently out of the girls grasp and observed it closely. Putting her hand to her mouth, Rory let out a gasp. It was a picture of her when she was 16 or 17 sitting on a bench with a book folded on her lap, smiling so brightly. Rory thought back. She hasn't smiled like that for a long time.  
  
"Is it you?"  
  
Handing the photo back to the little girl, Rory answered, "Yes it's me."  
  
"It doesn't look like you, well, besides the hair."  
  
"Well, Bethany, people's appearances can change in the span of 10 or 11 years. Plus, it's not very close-up. But, [sigh] that's me." Rory did look practically the same as she did when she was younger, only a more mature face, but still thin and beautiful.   
'Children can mistake appearances drastically' she said to herself.  
  
Rory looked over to the aunt and back to Bethany. With a deep sigh, she said, "Who is your father?"  
  
----Oh, suspence again. I know, i'm killing you.---- 


	4. Little [coffee] Shop Of Horrors

Rory looked over to the aunt and back to Bethany. With a deep sigh, she said, "Who is your father?"  
  
Bethany looked at her aunt and back to Rory. She had a confused look on her face and said, "I don't know if I can tell you yet."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know how you'll react. I don't know how you know him and you might run away or something. I really think my daddy needs you."  
  
Rory was determined to find out who it was so she made a promise.  
  
"Bethany. I give you my word that I will visit your father. Whoever it is, I will do my best to make him 'feel better' as you wish."  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Cross my heart." Rory said with a slight smile and the hand motions.  
  
Bethany smiled. "Okay. My daddy's name is Dean Little."  
(A/N: Read the note at the bottom if you were wishing it to be Tristan.)  
  
Rory's face turned stone at the mention of the name. Her heart sank deeper than when they parted on that cold september morning that she remembers so distinctly. She was silent for a few minutes trying to sort all of the thoughts streaming through her mind.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Audrey.  
  
"Uh..Yes--no. No. Um..wow. Okay. I need more coffee." Rory stammered as she held out her mug for the waiter to fill.  
  
She took a big gulp and closed her eyes. She thought to herself, "This is not happening. I can't do this. My god, this is his daughter. When I was just 17 I thought I was going to marry him and have a child with him and now..this is all too ironic." She finished her thoughts and was about to get up when she saw the little girl's bewildered face.  
  
The Aunt spoke up again, "Would you like to wait a few days to visit the hospital or should we go now?"  
  
Rory thought a minute but she had to ask one more question. Still holding the photo of herself, she asked, "Were there any more photos in the box you found, or was this the only one?"   
  
"Yeah, there were a bunch of 'em. I only brought this one because I didn't want him to know I was meeting you."  
  
"Can I see the rest of them? And yes, i'll go to the hospital with you now. I don't want to put this off."  
  
The little girl's smile beamed endlessly and she said delightlfully, "Yeah, the box is in my Aunt's car. Let's go!"  
  
Rory gave a faint smile at the girl's chipperness and they all headed out to the car. Rory didn't feel comfortable around Audrey. They hardley said a word to each other the entire time. She seemed to not care much for Bethany.  
  
---In The Car---  
Rory sat in the backseat with Bethany right next to her. Bethany handed the box to Rory who accepted it hesitantly. She didn't want to open it yet. She would wait until she got to the hospital. Not being able to think straight, Rory looked out the window and tried not to picture what was going to happen. Not seeing Dean for 11 years has made her life miserable in some parts. Not loving anyone as much as she loved him has made it even harder. She never thought that it would end like that, and when it did, she still couldn't believe it.  
  
The car came to a stop, and they exited the car. Before she knew it, Rory was standing outside of his room, afraid to go in.  
---------------------------------------  
Next part coming soon!  
  
(PS: I made up Dean's last name (Little) in this fic. Just like 'PsycheDanes' made up his last name in her fics (Hart). This really pisses me off that he's been on the show 2 years and we still don't know his last name. Damn)  
  
--A/N: To those who wanted it to be Tristan or Jess..haha! If you even bothrered to see any of my other fics, you would plainly see that I don't like them. I clearly despise Tristan, but Jess i'm not too sure about yet. If I said it was Tristan's daughter, I would have made Rory run out of the coffee shop without a word. I know that I won't get as many reviews but I wouldn't write about something just because people want me to. Not right. Goodbye and please, even if you don't like Rory/Dean..it gets really good. I promise you. You might even like it! 


	5. Locked Confession

Rory stood blankly at the door for a few minutes, before Bethany came up beside her.  
  
"Can I go in first? I havn't seen him since last night."  
  
Rory shook her head out of the daze the was in and replied, "Yeah, go ahead. I'll wait out here."  
  
The little brunette smiled and walked into the little room. Rory heard muffled voices and thought she was going to be sick. She can't handle all of this in one night. It's too much. She sat herself down in a chair next to his room and subconciously began to open the box of photos.  
  
The first picture made her crack a smile. She was expecting some of him and she was afraid to see what he looked like now, but it was Bethany smiling brightly at the camera holding up a stuffed animal or a doll..she couldn't tell. She flipped the photo upside-down and began to go through them thoroughly. Rory assumed the first couple batches were rolls from Christmas time. She lifted up the last one of Bethany to see another picture of herself, similar to the one she saw at the coffee shop. Sitting on a bench with a book in her hands.   
  
After a few more of her, there were some of Stars Hollow and the townspeople. A tear slid down her face as she saw the place she grew up in. Memories flashing by every second. After staring at a picture of Luke's Diner for a minute, the next one made her smile even more. It was Dean and her sitting on her mother's front porch on the swing/bench. Dean's arm was safely wrapped around her and she was leaning against him so peacefully with a smile.  
  
Rory put the box next to her and held the photograph close to her body. She set her head in her hands and began crying silently. A time must have passed that she didn't know because there was a little tap on her shoulder. Without looking up she said pre-maturely, "Do I have to go in?"  
  
The little girl giggled, "You sound like me when I don't want to go to the dentist."  
  
Rory smiled, "It's not that I don't want to..I don't know what to say to him."  
  
"I didn't tell him you're here yet. I just told him he has a visiter." there was silence so she spoke again, "please, Rory?" she asked.  
  
Finally looking face-to-face with the child, she wiped her own tears and said, "Okay."  
  
With a smile on her face, Bethany hugged Rory, "Thank you!"  
  
Rory picked up the box of photos and stood up. She walked to the door, but turned back to Bethany, "Wait, where are you going to go? Where's your aunt?"  
  
"Oh, she probably went to get something to eat. I'll stay here."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Well, if she doesn't come back in 5 minutes, tell me or your dad, okay?"  
  
"I will."  
  
Rory sighed, faced the door and went in as slowly as she possibly could. There was a curtain in front of his bed so she didn't see him quite yet. His voice startled her, but it sounded exactly as it did before.  
  
"Beth? Bethany? Where's this 'surprise visit' you have?"  
  
Rory walked up to the curtain and pulled it aside, revealing herself. 'He looks exactly the same..even better.' Rory thought to herself. Dean had a puzzled and frantic look on his face. He didn't speak, so, knowing what he was thinking, Rory spoke for him.  
  
"Yeah, Dean. It's me."   
  
"Rory?" he choked out.  
  
Rory nodded slowly and sat down in a chair next to his bed where he was laying.  
  
"Your..uh, daughter called me and met with me earlier and said that she thought you needed to see me." Rory said with a smile that made Dean smile too.  
  
"Beth's quite the schemer. Don't know how she pulled it off."  
  
"She's a great kid...Well, from what i've seen today."  
  
"She is."  
  
"So how have you..been?" Rory asked trying to relax the mood.  
  
"I've been better. What about you?"  
  
"I could say the same for myself."  
  
After a moment of silence, not awkward silence, just peaceful quietness. Looking away, Dean said, "So I guess you're wondering how Beth's my daughter?"  
  
Not wanting to admit it, "Well, a little."  
  
Dean sat up in his place and spoke clearly, "When I moved back to Chicago after college, I met up with my ex-girlfriend Beth. We went out for a while and then she tells me she's pregnant. I wasn't too worried about it since we weren't that young, but she was really upset about the situation. After Bethany was born, Beth just left. Dissappeared without notice. So, i've been taking care of her ever since."  
  
"I'm sorry about Beth..."  
  
"Don't be. Raising a daughter has been the best thing that's happened to me." and adding as an after-thought, "besides you."  
  
Rory looked down at her hands.."So, you live in New York?"  
  
"Yeah, we just moved here from Chicago."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I took Beth to see Stars Hollow a couple of weeks ago and she loved it."  
  
"Really? Is that where these pictures come in to play?" Rory asked grinning. She handed the box to him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Dean set the box aside and looked Rory dead in the eye. "I can't stop thinking about you."  
  
Rory's heart skipped a beat and started to pound in her chest from his words.  
  
He continued, "You had such an affect on me. Aside from family, you were the first person I ever loved, and i'm sure you were the ONLY person I ever loved. I don't know if you have a family now or if you're married or dating or what but I just need you to know that I love you and I don't think i'll ever stop loving you."  
  
Rory had tears streaming down her face and she held his hand tight smiling. She leaned in and gave him a strong hug. The touch was like old memories being rekindled in Rory's heart. She pulled back, and still close to him, whispered, "I love you, too." and with a laugh she added, "you idiot."  
  
This made both of them laugh lightly. Dean pulled her closer and they embraced in a long kiss that wasn't even enough to make up for all of the lost years. They heard the door creak open and little footsteps signaling that Bethany came in.  
  
The little girl stared at her daddy and Rory with a smile, "It's been five minutes and Aunt Audrey isn't back.."  
  
Dean and Rory looked at each other and smiled. Dean sighed, "Bethany, I would like you to properly meet Rory Gilmore. The love of my life."  
  
Rory closed her eyes and let out a laugh. She hasn't been so happy in so long and it was all finally coming out. Bethany happily skipped over to the bed and sat up in Rory's lap smiling. "I like her, Daddy."  
  
"Good."  
  
  
I think that's the end. I'm not sure because I was going to make something else happen but I think it would be too sad for even myself to handle. I'll keep you posted :) 


	6. 3:45PM

A/N: Thank you so much for all of the sweet comments! I'm so glad that even Trory fans are enjoying this fic :) It's refreshing to know that my writing is being appreciated! Please keep the reviews coming as I keep the tentalizing story coming! It gets better!  
OH! and please don't mind the medical-language that I use. It's not all that professional or accurate. Give me a break, i'm 14 years old! +_+ Enjoy.  
  
---  
Over the next week, straight from work, Rory drove to the hospital to visit Dean. Sometimes seeing Bethany but other times she stayed at a family member's house. One calm night Rory and Dean were looking through some more old photographs Rory had found when there was a silence between them. Dean almost said something, but closed his mouth quickly. Rory noticed this and giggled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What, what?"  
  
"You were going to say something. Come on, tell me."  
  
Dean sighed, "Actually I want to tell you something and ask you something."  
  
"Okay.."  
  
"You know my leg's broken pretty badly." Rory nodded. "The docters say that I need to undergo surgery tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Surgery?" Rory looked surprise and saw the expression on Dean's face. "Are you afraid?"  
  
"No." He paused and confessed, "Yes."  
  
"Dean, it won't be bad. They give you medication and you're asleep the whole time."  
  
"I know that but what if I wake up right when they're cutting my leg open?"  
  
Rory laughed, "You won't wake up..hense the medication."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Don't worry. You'll be fine. I can take tomorrow afternoon off if you want me to be here."  
  
Dean protested, "You don't have to do that."  
  
Rory took out her cell-phone and dialed.  
"Hello, Mr. Crowes. Rory Gilmore. I'll be coming in late tomorrow afternoon, is that alright?"  
There was a few moments of silence on Rory's end while the man mumbled.  
"Thank you, i'll be in by 6 at the latest."  
  
She turned off her phone and faced Dean.  
  
"I'll be here" she assured him.  
  
"Thanks." he said smiling.  
=====================  
Later that night.  
  
"So what's up with Bethany's Aunt Audrey?" Rory asked subtly.  
  
"She's not really her aunt blood related. Audrey is a friend of Bethany's mother. We became friends too, so she didn't leave when Beth left. She sometimes takes care of her when I work and babysits a lot. Bethany doesn't really like her that much and I think Audrey is getting tired of being around us."  
  
"Then why don't you stop contact with her?"  
  
"Never really thought about it. Who would watch Beth when I wasn't around?"  
  
"I could do that. And, you know, Lane lives here too so you can call us anytime to do it."  
  
"Okay........Rory..what happens now?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, when I get out of the hospital. What happens with us?"  
  
"Oh." Rory thought about it a second and smiled, "Would you and Beth want to move into my apartment?"  
  
"Live together?"  
  
"Yeah, it would be great!"  
  
"It would be great. And Beth loves having you around too, but I would still have to see if it's alright with her."  
  
"Absolutely." she said leaning down and kissing him softly.  
--------------------  
  
The next day, Rory went to the hospital just in time to see Dean a few minutes before he went into surgery.  
  
"Good luck" she said jokingly with a wink.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Rory smiled, "I love you too." she said squeezing his hand. "You'll be fine." she said reassuringly.  
  
The doctor's rolled his stretcher away and through the big steel doors. Rory sat down and started to read. After a while, Bethany came running through the entrance. She skipped over to Rory and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hi Rory."  
  
"Hi Beth."  
  
"What'ya reading?"  
  
"It's called Pride and Prejudice."  
  
"Oh. It's big."  
  
"Yes, it's very big."  
  
"You know that my daddy is having surgery, right?"  
  
"Mm-hmm" Rory said, putting the book down on a side-table.  
  
"Is he going to be okay? He said he was but I don't know with all those sharp tools and needle-things."  
  
"It does seem scary but it's a common procedure they perform at hospitals."  
  
"Okay, then."  
  
Suddenly, Rory and Beth heard a lot of commotion behind the steel doors. Docters came running down rolling a stretcher quickly into another room shouting medical terms that Rory didn't even understand. She heard parts of , "Stat dropped--", "Now!", "Who was in charge of the charts?!"  
  
Rory stood up quickly as she saw a blur of Dean zoom by her and Bethany. Bethany didn't notice her daddy, so Rory calmly said, "I'll be right back, okay? I'm just going to get some coffee."  
  
"Okay." she said smiling.  
  
Rory quickly followed the docters through another pair of big doors and tried to get one's attention but they just ignored her.  
  
"Where is he going? What happened? Did something go wrong?!" Rory asked frantically.   
  
One of the nurses pulled her aside and told her to stay calm.  
  
"Just tell me what happened!"  
  
"There was a mix-up with the surgery charts and your husband's chart got switched with another patient's chart. Wrong medications were given and he is now in critical condition. His heart rate is abnormal and he's now being hooked up to all of the proper machines. When the docter comes out, you can go in, i'm sure." The nurse said all this in one breezy sentence like it happens all the time.  
  
"The charts were switched? How can you let that happen?"  
  
"I don't know how it happened. Stay calm, miss."  
  
"Ugh!" Rory groaned and the nurse walked away. She stood outside of the doors, waiting for the doctors to come out and tell her something.  
  
A minute or so passed by and a doctor emerged from the room.  
  
"What's happening?" she asked more calmly this time.  
  
"I can't tell you anything, miss."  
  
"You have to tell me! Well..what's his condition right now?!"  
  
"His condition is fatal.." he said walking off in the opposite direction.  
  
Rory froze in her tracks and her heart stopped. She repeated in a whisper, "Fatal?" She stopped to reflect on this. The only man she's ever truly loved has just reappeared in her life and now just as quickly as it came, it might be gone.  
  
She slowly walked into the hospital room and looked at the figure on the bed. His eyes were closed and there were a plethora of different 'beeping' sounds that Rory couldn't think straight. She simply sat down in a chair next to him and cried.  
  
She knew that he couldn't hear her but she spoke anyway. "I love you. Don't leave me now. Don't leave me. Please, don't quit. Stay here for me....for Bethany." Her voice cracked at the thought of his daughter. How would she feel? This was all too much for her.  
Rory's head snapped up when the machinary began to increase in volume. She stood up stunned and watched doctors and nurses file in and after moments of chaos, announced "time of death...3:45 pm".  
  
  
=========  
A/N: sorry it took so long to get this one out. I have to say before the reviews come in that I am a total fan of Dean and love him so much so this is not offending him. It was intended to be a sad fic. It's over now (and, yes, assumingly Rory became Bethany's new mother). Oh and PS to all GG readers: This season is really pissing me off with Jess! I hate the guy, I have to say that once and for all..there's is never going to be any time that I will enjoy his appearances on the show..he's making it vile between Rory and Dean and it's breaking my heart. I HATE HIM! Oh and double PS: To all Rory/Dean fans, I hear at an upcoming ep entitled, "Aye, there's the Rub" Dean and Rory have a make-out scene! Ooh, delicious! Dean's kisses are so sweet! 


End file.
